


Stirring up the Past

by Eliabrith



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliabrith/pseuds/Eliabrith
Summary: After series 4 Cassie has some questions for Duncan.





	Stirring up the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve several Shetland ideas floating around but I also have an end of year project to do and something had to give so short story to appease the rabid plot bunnies. Hopefully I can get something coherent together in the summer when I get the chance to actually rewatch the earlier series.

Jimmy smiled a greeting as he saw Cassie appear in the yard and eye an oblivious Duncan as he sat at the other side of the table staring at Bressay over the sound. Since the initial stilted conversation, that Jimmy had basically sprung on her after confirming  that Alan was her half brother, she’d been making herself scarce any time Duncan came around. It left both her fathers to their own company as they both tried to recover their equilibrium after the Malone case.

That she hadn't just gone up to bed when she came in was a hopeful sign that she might be willing to re-engage with Duncan who kept looking more and more defeated every time he came by and Jimmy confirmed her absence.

‘Do I have any more brothers or sisters I should know about?’

Duncan spluttered at the question almost choking on his beer as he twisted to look at her. ‘Not that I'm aware of. No.’

Cassie came into the yard and walked up to the table staring Duncan down.

‘Any other possibilities?’

Her recent break-up with Edison coupled with the hurt over Duncan’s betrayal of Fran had made her harder than they were used to.

‘Cassie…’ Jimmy started as Duncan hunched in on himself and closed his eyes.

‘It's ok.’ Duncan interrupted. ‘Though I think I need something stronger if we're going to have this conversation.’

‘Aye. Want anything Cass?’

She shook her head. ‘Just some answers.’

Jimmy hurried into the house to snag two glasses and the nearest bottle arriving back in the yard to find Cassie in his seat and hear Duncan saying.

‘I didn't know Alan was mine, I knew it was possible, but Kevin Killick, had to be an option too. He was too much of a suspicious bastard to accept it if it wasnae possible. After Donna I tended to be more careful.’

‘So you did cheat on mum again?’

This wasn’t a conversation Jimmy really wanted to be a witness too but if there was going to be any hope for regaining their prior relationship full disclosure was probably for the best. Pouring a measure into each glass he handed one to Duncan who gave him a bleak look and nodded his thanks as Jimmy leaned back against the wall.

‘I meant after your mum but... Yes once after Donna, towards the end of our marriage. We already knew things weren't working out, I didn't know how to make things right and Fran was, quite rightly, losing patience with me. It was a drunken weekend with an old friend and no children resulted from that.’

’What about before Donna? How many times did you cheat on mum? ’

‘That might depend on your definition.’ Duncan muttered as he took a sip of his whisky.

‘How is sleeping with someone else not the definition of cheating?’

A long forgotten conversation with Fran had come to mind as Jimmy took a sip of his own whisky.

‘It's not cheating if everyone involved is aware of and allows it.’

‘Dad!’

‘She told you about that?’ Duncan stared searchingly at him.

‘When Fran and I started to get serious we had discussions about certain things. She didn't want anything that might come up later to be a surprise.’ Turning to look at Cassie he continued. ‘Your mum and Duncan had a more open marriage than your mum and me.’

‘Open? So Duncan got to mess around…’

‘They both did.’ Jimmy interrupted before Cassie could continue. He wasn't built for that sort of relationship but Fran had been clear that it was something she had been happy with and not something she'd just gone along with.

The words got Cassie's attention and she slumped back in her seat.

‘What?

Duncan sighed and picked at the label on his abandoned beer bottle avoiding looking at either Perez.

‘Cassie, your mum and me, we were young and rather wild when we got together and we continued like that until Fran decided that lifestyle wasn't for her anymore. We moved up here when my Aunt Eilidh asked me back to help with her guesthouse. It was supposed to be a new start away from the chaos of our life in Glasgow.’

‘It didn't stop you though.’

‘No. Christ knows I didn't have the best examples to follow growing up. It’s not an excuse but I didn’t know anything different. I spent most of my twenties making one bad decision after another.’ Duncan shook his head. ‘That's not something I'm proud of. In fact I can probably only count a handful of good ones. Marrying Fran and having you being the top two.’

Cassie pushed herself up and stepped past Jimmy towards the house then paused. ‘Why didn’t you tell me about mum?’

Jimmy sighed as he retook his seat. ‘It wasn’t something we were actively keeping from you, it just wasn’t relevant. It hadn't been part of her life for a long time by the time I met her. She’d probably have talked to you herself but never got the chance.’

Nodding Cassie turned back toward Duncan who was glancing between them.

‘How can you be sure there weren’t any consequences of your drunken weekend?’

‘I didn’t say there weren’t consequences but I am certain neither Ethan or I ended up pregnant.’

‘OK.’ Cassie rubbed at her forehead.

‘Probably not the answer you were expecting.’

‘After the last few weeks I’m really not sure what to expect from anyone any more. I’m going to go to bed.‘

‘Night Cass’

‘Goodnight love.’

Cassie just waved vaguely in reply as she headed into the house.

‘Fuck.’ Duncan drained his glass and dropped his head back to stare up at the darkening sky. ‘You could use her at the station for interrogations.‘

‘At least she’s talking to you, that’s progress.’ Jimmy pointed out as he re-filled their glasses.

‘I’m not sure. I can take much more talking if it’s going to be like that.’

‘She’ll work through it soon.’

‘I hope so.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in five years.... so thanks for reading :)  
> Fixed a few autocorrect typo's.


End file.
